Vole
by Bloody Dreams
Summary: Toboe est mort. Tsume lui dit en pensée tout ce qu'il n'a pas su lui dire en vrai. Deathfic, Songfic. Toboe x Tsume


Ceci est un petit One-shot écrit après avoir vu l'épisode ou Toboe mourrait ( y m'a trop fait chialer OOOUUUIIINNNN ). Je l'ai écrit à minuit et demi.

**Auteur** : Bin, moi, Ciel obscur

**Rating** : PG-13 ( ou T )

**Genre** : Romance, Deatfic, Song fic

**Couple** : Tsume x Toboe bien sur.

**Résumé** : Vous l'avez déjà lu

**Disclaimer** : Les cinq louloups ainsi que les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas à moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Vole**_

Il est bien loin le temps où nous étions encore ensemble, ne nous occupant de rien d'autre à part de notre quête du Rakuen.

_Vole, vole petit aile_

Nous ne sommes plus que cinq à présent. Kiba, Cheza, Hige, Blue et moi. Moi qui regrette tant de chose. Moi qui regrette de t'avoir envoyé à l'abattoir. Moi qui regrette de ne t'avoir jamais parlé avec mon cœur.

_Ma douce, mon hirondelle_

Tu étais toujours souriant, malgré ce qui se passait autour de nous. Tu nous apportait ce petit rayon de soleil qui nous réchauffait le cœur, le mien en particulier.

_Va t'en loin va t'en sereine_

Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tes sentiments. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je le prétendais. Tu n'étais pas aussi peureux et lâche que je le croyais. La preuve, tu t'es jeté entre deux coup de feu par amour pour les humains. Tu nous as quitté.

_Qu'ici rien ne te retienne_

Si tu savais combien tu nous manques, combien nous t'avons pleuré. Si tu savais comme ton absence nous pèse, combien ta présence chaleureuse nous étais indispensable.

_Rejoins le ciel et l'éther_

Tu es parti. Tu as rejoins le Rakuen bien avant nous. Nous espérons t'y retrouver, mais nous n'y croyons pas.

_Laisse-nous laisse la terre_

Jamais plus nous ne reverrons ton sourire, tes yeux s'illuminés par la joie.

_Quitte manteau de mésir_

Hier la vie s'est éteinte dans tes yeux et je revoie encore la glace rouge sous toi. Cette image passe inlassablement devant mes yeux, comme une punition à tous mes non-dits.

_Change d'univers_

Tu as transformé ma vie Toboe. Tu m'as transformé. Tu m'as fait ressentir des sentiments dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable.

_Vole, vole, petit sœur_

L'inquiétude qui me rongeait lorsque tu étais loin de moi.

_Vole mon ange ma douleur_

La colère lorsqu'une blessure apparaissait sur ta peau si douce et blanche.

_Quitte ton corps et nous laisse_

La joie lorsque tu nous souriait.

_Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse_

Le remords lorsque tes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes après que je t'ait dit des choses blessantes.

_Va rejoindre l'autre rive_

L'envie de glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux fins.

_Celle des fleurs et des rires_

Le désir de te toucher lorsque tes joues devenait rouges.

_Celle que tu voulais tant_

La douleur, la peine lorsqu je t'ai vu là, baignant dans ton sang. Je m'étais juré de te protéger et j'ai faillit à ma tache.

_Ta vie d'enfant_

Tu m'as fait ressentir toutes ces choses-là Toboe. Mais bien plus important…

_Vole, vole mon amour_

Tu m'as fait ressentir de l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie.

_Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd_

Ta naïveté touchante, ta simplicité, ta franchise, ta bonté et ta beauté.

_Puisque rien ne te soulage_

Tout cela me poussait vers toi, et je n'ai jamais réussi à sauter le pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu éprouvais pour moi. Je sais que tu m'admirais, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu m'appréciais. Mais m'aimais-tu Toboe ?

_Vole à ton dernier voyage_

Ressentais-tu pour moi la chose la plus belle du monde ? Celle chose que nous, les loups, n'éprouvons qu'une seule fois dans notre vie.

_Lâche des heures epuisées_

Je t'aime Toboe, pour toujours. Et toi m'aimes-tu ? Si tu nous attends au Rakuen et que tu m'entends, s'il-te-plaît, dis le moi lorsque je te rejoindrai.

_Vole tu l'as pas volé_

Profite de ce paradis que tu rêvais d'atteindre, même si tu le voulais avec nous.

_Devient souffle soit colombe_

Cours aussi vite et aussi longtemps que tu le voudra dans les étendues fleuri du Rakuen. Cours et attends-moi.

_Pour t'envoler_

J'arrive Toboe. J'arrive mon amour. Aime-moi malgré que je t'ai laissé mourir. J'arrive.

_Vole, vole petite flamme_

_Vole mon ange, mon âme_

_Quitte ta peau de misère_

_Va retrouver, la lumière_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Suis-je un homme mort ?


End file.
